


Breathe

by Fierygirl0 (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Overheard Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fierygirl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't possibly be doing what it sounded like, could they? In the middle of the shop, the deserted shop? Oh... Maybe it was deserted for a reason, and she'd just stopped by at a really bad time. But... Well... Now she was here she couldn't just leave, could she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

This had not been what she'd expected when she'd gone over to Urahara's shop. She'd gone over purely for lack of anything better to do – because Ichigo spent pretty much all his time here, and never bothered coming home unless dragged – in hope of playing some game with Jinta, or maybe getting Yoruichi to teach her some more about kidou and shunpo. Everything had calmed down enough, after Aizen's defeat at the hands of her brother, that their crazy father could no longer deny her anything. After all, he had years of groveling to do to make up for hiding his shinigami powers from them. Really, her brother would have been much happier if he'd known that his absurd strength actually came from somewhere.

The men in their family were idiots, both she and Yuzu could agree on that.

She'd walked in the apparently deserted store and – figuring that the inhabitants must be down in its 'secret' basement – proceeded directly into the inner reaches and to the trapdoor that led downwards. She had _not_ been expecting to walk past a closed door and hear an _unmistakably_ male moan that sounded distinctly like her brother. Shock had been what first froze her in place, but then with the addition of a second – louder – moan, morbid curiosity had taken hold.

So here she was with her ear pressed to the thin door, stubbornly ignoring the heat in her cheeks, and practically holding her breath to avoid detection. The power from beyond the door was definitely her brother's, wild – seriously, someone needed to teach him how to control that – and overwhelming, but it was tempered with a subtler and dryer reiatsu that she recognized as Urahara's.

"Fuck, ow!" That was her brother, a note of pain in his voice.

"Please, it doesn't hurt that badly, Kurosaki-kun," and that was Urahara, tone light and teasing.

"Well if you didn't just shove your fingers in there it'd hurt less."

Wait... _what?_

"You know you'll thank me later, you always do. Besides, if you weren't so tight I wouldn't have to shove, would I?"

"Ah!"

They couldn't possibly be doing what it sounded like, could they? In the middle of the shop, the deserted shop? Oh... Maybe it was deserted for a reason, and she'd just stopped by at a _really_ bad time. But... Well... Now she was here she couldn't just leave, could she?

"There, is that better?"

" _Nnnn…_ "

"Yes, I thought so. See?"

"Yeah, now that you've backed o- AH!"

"Relax, relax."

"Fuck! Could you have done that any harder?!"

"Would you have preferred I draw it out, Kurosaki-kun? We've tried that before and as I recall you hated me for days afterwards."

"You could give me some warning you bastard! Don't just fucking drive in like that!"

"I never would have gotten in otherwise, you're just too tight. I have to catch you off guard if I want to get anywhere."

"Oh fuck you. I - _ah_ , bastard!"

"Easy, Kurosaki-kun. Breathe, in... and out... Now count backwards from ten for me."

A wordless snarl.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, si- _motherfucker!_ "

"There we go... Now you're loosening up, the hard part's done."

"And you only had to fucking tear me apart to do it. Basta- _nnnnnnn_...! _Fuuuccckkkk_..."

Urahara laughs, "Relax and let me do the work, Kurosaki-kun."

Okay, that was enough. She backed away from the door, careful not to so much as breathe till she was safely down the corridor, and away from the room. Her cheeks were burning, no doubt amazingly red, and there was a suspicious moistness between her thighs that she was not going to think about. Urahara was old and Ichigo was her brother, and this was _so_ not the material for fantasies. Yeah, she needed to unwind somewhere.

She spent the next few hours practicing kidou at the rocks in Urahara's basement till she was covered in dust and sweat, and all thoughts of the two men upstairs were gone from her mind. That is, until the trapdoor creaked open and Ichigo jumped down, ignoring the ladder altogether. Urahara followed after a moment, though he reached the bottom with a step of shunpo as opposed to jumping, like Ichigo had. She froze up for a brief moment before resolutely turning back to the rocks, energy gathering at her fingertips. No, she was not going to let what she'd overheard influence her behavior. Her brother was an adult, and he could do whatever – and whoever – he liked, wherever he liked. She had no right to judge what he did.

The pair approached, Urahara in his standard outfit, and Ichigo in shinigami robes with Zangetsu draped over his back. Ichigo was the first to speak as they got closer to her.

"Karin, hey! Is it just you down here?"

She gave a single nod, and let the reiatsu fade from her hands as she turned to face them. "Yeah, just me." She had to fight down a blush at the sight of her brother, and was fairly sure she'd succeeded. Any redness in her cheeks _had_ to be hidden by the flush of exertion from the kidou she'd been doing.

"Well, Hat-n-clogs and I were gonna spar, but we can wait if you want some more time."

Spar, right…

Oh _god_ this was going to happen every time, she was _never_ going to be able to keep a straight face around her brother and Urahara again. "No, I… I'm good."

Her brother, the oblivious idiot, gave a noncommittal shrug. "Alright. Meet you farther in, Urahara."

"Will do, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo took off and Urahara looked over at her, grey eyes amused beneath the shade of his hat.

"If you're going to play the voyeur, Karin-san, you should hide your power. Just a tip."

This time she was sure her blush was visible. She tried to stammer out some kind of an explanation, but he only laughed and waved a dismissive hand at her with a grin.

"Relax, Karin-san, I'm not going to say anything to dear Kurosaki-kun." He walked up and stood next to her, patting her on the shoulder with a small chuckle. "And if you'd like to watch next time, by all means just let me know."

 _ **Watch**_ _?!_ She would never, and Urahara should never let her and… _watch?_

He burst out laughing.

"It was a _massage_ , Karin-san, and your brother has _no_ concept of what he sounds like. Enjoy your fantasies though." Just like that he was gone.

She sat there for a moment, stunned. Oh. _Oh_.

Oh, she was going to _kill_ Urahara for teasing her like that.

…

After a cold shower.

…

 _Bastard_.

* * *


End file.
